


The Tavern

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (It's Meiran), ALL OF IT, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author Trowa, Bartender/Therapist/Barista Wufei, Canonical Character Death, Carpenter Quatre, Chef Heero, Close Canon AU, Dungeons & Dragons, Duo's Cult of Sexy Talented People, Duo's Lawyer Classmates, Food, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Humour, Lawyer Duo, Moving On, Oral Not!Fic, Overachievers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon, Therapy, Trowa Ships It, Twitter Fic, rated for language, settling down, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The most WHOLESOMG of content.  During the war Quatre got the guys to play d&d they take over and run a tavern.  Post war they decide to take up the jobs they did in the game.  In the process they all settle down, heal, and find stability.Featuring: Wufei finally having a breakdown, Duo's law school classmates thinking he is in a cult of Pretty Talented People, Quatre's Crew thinking he has four wives, Trowa writing romance novels starring all of them (occasionally as women), and Heero walking into a five star restaurant and refusing to leave until he has a job.





	The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Tavern.mp3) | 1:43:50 | 71.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_City of Sails_ by Midnight Syndicate

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
